The Forgotten
by TheONewhoCantWRITE
Summary: Modern day. Peeta being a depressed teenager is unaware on what fate plans to do. He has lost everything at this point of his life. His love, Katniss, doesn't even know him and his mother refuses to make his life better. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fan fiction after a very long time. I wrote a lemon about JoHale and a 3 chapter about Johale on tumblr so i hope you like this one. It's my first time attempting a Everlark fan fiction, but i hope you like it a little bit. I think this will be a few chapters long but i will probably keep it short. If you want to tell me what you think about this fan fiction or spot any errors please comment below and don't be afraid to tell me that where i have made my silly grammatical mistakes! **

* * *

Peeta was walking on the side-walks of District 12 when it started to rain heavily. Any one who didn't know Peeta would probably think he is a serial killer. Black hoodie, black jeans, black converse but only his blue, sad eyes told people that he was harmless. Being a business man son is hard, it's even harder when his mother hits him secretly, but he can't say anything or he will be murdered. He has been diagnosed depressed by the doctors, but he doesn't cut himself. There is no need, when your own mother does the work for you. It was now pouring heavily and Peeta came at the end of the road where he climbed up the fence and went down hill to the valley, where he built a shed with his father. He enters the shed and sits down in a corner. He falls asleep there and forgets about his miserable life, until the cold air gushes in and the bright light shines in and he can someone standing, breathing really heavily.. His angel, his crush of a lifetime .. Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss comes here secretly, also she doesn't know Peeta built this shed. She has been coming here since her father died in a car accident. She needed to spend time alone but she missed him so much, it hurts her because her father was the only one who could understand her. Since he died a few years ago, she has been visiting this shed every morning, but when Katniss' grey eyes met Peeta's sad, electric blue ones, she knew she shouldn't disturb him.  
"S-sorry... I didn't know someone was here.." she stuttered as she backed away slowly and carefully. Peeta got up and walked towards her as he knew she was going to trip on the extra floor board that they made as a stopper. Katniss felt her leg had hit something and she was now falling backwards, but something hold her tightly or someone. She opened her eyes and looked straight into those alarmed eyes of his. Just for a moment she was mesmerized at the blueness of Peeta's eyes, she for once couldn't stop looking into his eyes, but she knew better and looked away as he pulled her up towards him.

"You okay..?" he asked her, worry evident in his voice. She nodded, some what confused about the fact that why a stranger would be worried about her. The fact she didn't remembered Peeta, still hurts him even today, but he knows better to let her be and let her figure it out herself. He know's its better to keep quiet about her accident and her memory loss. Even if it means to keep their relationship a secret...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the hunger games so no sueing me! Anyways sorry for the late update! I am glad someone liked my story and I will write more. Please review it! I would love to hear what you guise say!**

* * *

Peeta pulls her up and lets her go. He doesn't know why she is here but whatever reason it is he isn't going to ask her. He goes back in the small shed and gets water out, handing it to Katniss. Katniss accepts it and nods.

Katniss never knew why everyone treated her so nicely! Yeah, she'd lost her father and almost all her memories. She knows that, but why? She does have a feeling it's something to do with her and her "boyfriend". Then it hit her. The day in the hospital after the car crash. A young man, muscular and tall with blond curls and blue eyes similar to the stranger who just gave her the bottle of water.

"Are you sure you are okay? You should probably rest..." said a voice so smooth but had a hint of pain in it. Katniss turned around and realized that she wasn't alone, that this stranger is still there and is worried. Still confused on why is this handsome man worried about her, she just nods and lie on the mattress that this man has set her. Katniss knows not to trust a person you haven't even met, but something about this man that makes her feel so comfortable.

Katniss is lying down, when Peeta gets up and leaves but something stops him. Her hand grabbing his and pulling him down. Peeta, whose eyes are wide and alert, is now sitting in front of the love his life.

"Don't go...Peeta..." she whisper, unaware that she just said his name, unaware that she is leaning and unaware that she is in love with him. Peeta too leans in and in that moment he feels so complete as they kiss and fall on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so small, I am under time limit and i promise the next chapters are going to be longer and better! Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guise. Sorry for the wait. I have exams and other shitty things going on so slow updates. Sorry that the last chapter was so short and full of disappointment. I know, I am not the greatest writer in the world, but it has been a long time since i tried writing a series and an AU. I am also planning on a JohannaxGale story and i will update about that later this summer. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review it. I would love to hear your reviews!  
**

Peeta woke up beside Katniss in a daze. They made out all night. He wouldn't allow himself to go any further and he didn't want to. Even though some clothing were removed and thrown on the floor, they both stopped themselves. Peeta was scared as much as he was delighted. He was over the moon that Katniss kissed him so passionately, but terrified because she kissed him so fiercely. He didn't know what got over Katniss, but the fact she remembered his name and somewhat knew who he was astonished him. Peeta sat up and looked at the back of his lover. A smiled formed in his face and he got up, starting to make a quick breakfast.

~FlashBack~

"Katniss..." he moaned softly in her ear, as he stroked her arms softly. Peeta slowly kissed down her neck and stopped when a moan escaped her mouth. He loves teasing her, especially after a night of lovemaking. Peeta sit beside and sighs as she refuses to get up.

"Don't..." her voiced begged. "..stay here. You always get up early, lie in for a while.. with me", she whispered softly. Peeta smiled and laid down beside her, cuddling her. "How do you feel?" she asked as her bright grey eyes looked straight into his electric blue ones.

"A bit tired, but last night was amazing you know" Peeta replied, while grinning like an idiot. Katniss blushed and gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Totally agreed" she replied, as she slowly leaned in and they lose themselves in the heated kiss.

~End FlashBack~

Peeta sadly smiled as he cooked the eggs and toasted the bread. He sighed wondering, when will he be happy again. Things have gotten worse in his house after Katniss' accident. Peeta's mother, Rose Mellark, have somehow gotten more aggressive and sadistic towards her son. Not only does she beats him with anything near her hand, she whips, cuts and burns her son. Peeta doesn't know why his own mother hates him so much, but he can't really do anything.

"Oh my...", Peeta turns around to see Katniss staring at him.

Katniss POV

He has a huge scar on his back, it looks like something burned his skin. Who and why would someone do that? Why would someone hurt -my- Peeta. I almost remember everything. I had a few flashbacks in my dream. He loved me so much, it must have hurt him so much that I didn't remember him. It hurts me to see him with all these scars. I get up and walk towards him, my eyes watering.

As I come closer to him, I can see pink lines. No! No! Why would he do that? "Peeta..." I say, my voice breaking. He looks at me with his worried eyes. His hand find my face and cup them. He leans in and we share a sweet, long kiss. I am worried about him now. He has been alone all this time. His eyes are so sad, so full of loneliness, that I caused.

"I am so, so sorry Peeta" I whisper against his soft lips. God, how much I crave for them. He just shakes his head, tear evident in his eyes. I don't want him to cry. It hurts me, to see him like this.

Just then, the door flings open and the cold wind gushes in..

**AN: Ohhh what will happen next? I honestly have no clue. I am going to write this story in POV's now because it's easier. I know the character are out of character but it's an AU so don't judge me! Please review it! I really want to hear what you guise think about this chapter! Thanks for reading it :)**

**-TheONEwhoCANTwrite**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So okay. I know there are too many gushing wind cliff hangers but I kinda needed it. Anyways enjoy chapter 4! Please review it!**

Peeta POV

I looked at the door and saw my father standing with my brothers. Why did they come here? I mean, I always come back because she will find me. Unfortunately for me, I am half naked and I am holding my girlfriend who supposedly lost her memories. Not to mention, that all my scars are visible to my family. My dad, obviously trusting me, just nods and leaves a letter beside the key holder. My brothers still look at me, worry evident in their eyes - which is shocking as they never really cared- and left, closing the small shed door.

I could feel Katniss' eyes still on me, so I turn to face her to find that she stroking one of my scars. I, then realize that she knows that someone hurt me, because I promised her, that I would never hurt myself if anything happened to her; and she promised the same thing to me.

~FlashBack~

Peeta fiddles with Katniss' hands as she watches Criminal Minds. She sighs sadly and looks at him to see, that he is smiling sadly too.

"What if something like that happens to one of us? she looks at him, concern evident in her gray eyes. Peeta sat upright and faced her, his hand cupping her face. His fingers stroking her face gently.

"I will promise you something. If one of us died ,hopefully together, I will not hurt myself. I wouldn't do anything that will hurt you or anyone. I will be here, remembering you, if you died" He replied, leaning in and giving Katniss a small peck on her lips. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I would do the same, if you died..." she said almost forcing the words out. Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta and tightly hugged him.

~End FlashBack~

I know that Katniss will ask me, who and why someone gave me those scars? Why would they hurt me? To be honest, I think I deserved them, if I wasn't there with Katniss that day, when her accident happened, it was all my fault. She looks up at me, tears slipping down her cheek. I kiss her cheeks, brushing them away. "Who..?" she whispers in my ears and I just look at her, shaking my head, not wanting to upset her more than she already is.

"Please, I want to know who did this to you.. I need to know. Please..." she begged with her eyes and I couldn't say no to her when she was giving me those begging eyes.

"It.." I sighed before continuing, "..It was my mother Katniss, she whipped me...and those cuts... they are from her too". I looked down, not knowing what to do or say really. Katniss just hugged me tighter and I returned it, kissing her neck and smelling her scent. Mint and burnt wood.. oh how much I missed this smell.

Katniss POV

After just talking to each other and sharing heated kisses and cuddling, Peeta gets up and picks up the letter his father had left beside the key holder. I look around the cabin. I never knew, Peeta owned it. I mean it was abandoned for two years, so I "borrowed" it. It helped staying in here when I couldn't stay in with Uncle Haymitch and his wife Effie, I mean they're really nice to me and my sister Prim, but sometimes, I just needed my own space.

"Holy shit! This.. oh god!", Peeta was staring at the letter in disbelief. Curiosity took over me and I got up from the mattress and walked towards him. He had a huge grin on his face, and his eyes sparkled. I wondered what the letter said to make this happy

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed reading that! So I was thinking about writing a JoHale fan fic but i think after i finish this! Please review this! I would love what you guys think about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So i have decided to actually write the JohannaxGale fanfiction as my exams are over and I have the whole summer to finish this and my Johale story! I have also decided that I am going to finish this story in two chapter or even three if I think it is necessary. If you guys have any ideas for a new story please comment as I have run out of ideas to write things about! I am glad that people liked this story and hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I also have another small a/n in the end please read it!**

Katniss POV

I look at Peeta, his smile widens as he continue to read the letter silently and I wonder what the letter says. His eyes are sparkling again which is great because I missed that sparkle in his eyes. When I finally remembered him, his sharp,blue, eyes were hollow and empty and it wrung my heart dry. His once playful eyes are now back and I am over the bloody moon to see him smile like that! Peeta looks like a little kid now, that has just been told that Christmas was coming early and he just wants to jump up and down. I smile and he looks at me, with hunger and lust.

"Katniss..." he whisper in my ears as he gives a breath taking breath. I look at him almost surprised, Peeta has never been this direct. I mean, we did this before but I mean, just a minute ago we were emotional and.. and... now I can't think. I am too distracted as he trails soft kisses down my neck.

"Peeta..." I moan and tilt my head head to the right, granting him more access. We walk backwards until we reach the mattress, unclothing each other as we do this, kissing passionately as we fall on the bed.

**~3rd Person's View -Lemon Scene~**

Peeta's hand slipped under Katniss' sweats as he kisses her passionately, Katniss moaning between their kisses. As he removed her shirt (and was wearing no bra), Peeta looked at Katniss with awe, and she quickly covered them with her hands, shy like a girl doing this for the first time. He pulled her hands away, before saying "Katniss, you are beautiful.." and smiled gently leaning down and cupping her breast softly. Katniss looks at Peeta and runs her hand through his blonde curls. Moaning loudly, she can feel his manhood and pull his head up, almost begging him with his eyes to enter her.

Peeta nodded, getting up to search for a condom and Katniss patiently waiting. Peeta slowly puts the rubber around his length, making Katniss more and more impatient as he walks so slowly back to her. He lies slowly on top her, his hands gently caressing her thighs. Peeta sucks on the skin on her neck, as she moans loudly, her nails digging inside his back. He looks up at her to ask her permission and she nods eagerly.

Katniss widens her leg as the tip of his length slightly enters inside her. She gasps loudly, suddenly realizing how -big- he is! She wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer, causing him to fully enter her. She grins and feels satisfied and filled with pleasure as he begins to trust, first, slowly and steadily.

"Peeta... Faster.." she pleaded as her hand roamed around his back, feeling his scars and burn marks. He looks up at her, smile plastered on his face as he quickens up the pace, making her moan louder by the second. Both heavily breathing and now reaching their climax, cling onto each other, cry with pleasure.

"Katniss... I'm.." he stops mid-sentence as she kisses him, while the both cum together. He rolls beside her, hugging her tightly and her holding him close as they sleep in peace. Not knowing what will happen tomorrow...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! To be really honest, I know that lemon scene sucked and i really don't know how to express those type of things so please forgive me :( But on other note I am looking for beta helpers as I really suck at grammar and things like that! Also I need help with my next story which consists of Johanna and Gale. If you guys either want it one shot or chapters! Please do review and tell me how you feel about my writing! **

**p.s who ever write the 10th review shall get a shoutout on my next a/n! Till then!  
-TheONewhoCantWRITE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, like promised the 10th review gets a shout out in this chapter. So congrats XCadenceEverdeenX! Anyway I will tell you the next two or three chapter are the final chapters of this god awfully written story! Thank you everyone who reviewed and liked this story! I couldn't have asked for a better reaction. I will write about the last chapter in more detail, on what I plan to do in the next installment, but I need to know that if you liked this chapter or not.**

Peeta POV

The next morning, I wake up to find that Katniss is already up and dresses, looking at me like I did something really bad. I sit up and stare at her before saying, "What?". She walks towards me, the letter in her hand. Shit! I am in deep trouble. You see the letter states that today, I have to go to court to see my mother's hearing. Apparently, she was caught kidnapping a boy about my age and was also seen beating the crap out of the poor guy. I have to go there, because the found my blood on the blades. I sighed and stood up, looking for my clothes. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before saying, "I am coming to the hearing with you..". I didn't want her to come, because she will hear about everything, the pain and the details of how my very own mother tortured me and I let her.

"Katniss.." she stopped me mid-sentence with a soft kiss, filled with love and worry.

"I am coming, whether you like it or not. Peeta, I want to be there and support you, okay?" she affirmed, and all I could do was hug her, because I needed her, even though I didn't deserve her support, but I couldn't stand her listening to how much in pain I was in. I know she will blame it on herself and I don't want her to because it wasn't her fault at all. It was all my fault.

**~FlashBack~**

It was the day after Katniss's accident, they told me that she lost her memory, may be temporarily or permanently. It broke me really, because she was everything I could ever ask for. She was my world and now she couldn't even remember my name. I entered my home and I saw my mother glare at me and to be honest it felt different, I knew she was going to do something that wasn't right, but I ignored my conscious that said run. She told me to come down, to the basement after I eat something and I wondered why. I ate some bread and butter before heading down to the basement.

The basement was darker and had an odd atmosphere. It was cold too, and I saw my mother standing in the shadows. Her lean, tall figure just stood there doing nothing. "Mother?" I spoke softly, not suddenly feeling scared. She slowly approached me, I couldn't make out what was in her hand, but I knew today, I was that little 5 year old Peeta, who was hit by his mother, for speaking with my mouth full. She didn't seem normal at all, when she was close enough, I saw what she was holding... a knife.

I froze there, not able to move or call for help, she grabbed my hand and rolled my sleeves up, looking at me with those blue hollow eyes. "I know how you feel, she left you, like your father left me, I help you get over her, I promise" she explained, cutting my wrist, deep but not deep enough to kill me. "As long as you listen to me, you will be fine, Peeta" she continued, cutting and finishing her sentence.

I knew better, to get away, to tell my dad, but the pain helped me get through the feelings of hurt.

**~End of Flashback~**

I am brought back to reality when Katniss nudges me on my chest with her fingers. I shake my head and look at her, she is still worried, so I give her a small reassuring smile and thankfully she smiles back. "So what's for breakfast?" I ask and she takes my hand, bringing me to the table. There is a basket of muffins, that are freshly baked and two cups filled with aromatic coffee. "Your dad came over, but he didn't want to disturb you and gave me these and left.. along with the coffee," she looks at me, to see my reaction and to be honest I am so shocked. My dad has been busy for the past two or three years, so he was never home, and I thought that he care more about the company and the restaurants than his own family. "I think this was an apology Peeta, I think he wanted to say sorry" she continues and I nod, no words coming to my mouths.

We ate and I dressed into my suit that my dad also bought over. Katniss took my hand as we walked out the door and for the first time in two years, I have never felt this happy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! The court scene is going to be in Katniss POV because I don't want to go on much detail about the torture and I am sure you don't want to read about it either. So for my last chapter I don't know if I should do an epilogue or not, so I want you guys to help me. Please comment if you want a normal chapter or you want an epilogue! I have also started a Johale fic called "Here for you". It's just the first chapter but it would mean a lot if you read it and tell me what you think about it! **

**R&R and I will give you all a cookie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Like said before, this would be in Katniss' POV because I didn't want to go in too much detail because it bring back some memories about depression and I know both the reader and I don't want that. So I will try my best okay? Great! This is the last chapter to the story, Please tell me if you want an epilogue or not. **

**Katniss POV:**

Peeta and I head towards the court in the capital city, ironically named Capitol. Escorted by the head jury, Effie, we arrive at the court at time. During the whole ride, I have never left Peeta's hand, mainly because I was scared, knowing that Peeta must be 10 times more scared than I could even imagine. I am not going to lie, I am not ready to hear the torturous things Peeta's been through, but I wanted to support him because I know, it's because of me, he had to go through to this. I take a seat near the front, close enough to hold his hand when he needs it. The room is dull, filled with picture of people I don't recognize.

I look as Peeta goes up and takes the oath not say anything but the truth. He keeps on looking down as his mother is staring blankly at his direction. She looks like she is about to fall any minute and I don't feel sorry for her. I sigh and begin to zone out as the judge talks about some things that is irrelevant to Peeta and me. When Peeta's name is spoken, I immediately look up and look at him for any signs of panic or shivering, but I see none. In fact, I am shivering and panicking.

The judge begins to say, that the FBI has found Peeta's blood in many of the torture tools and would like him to explain what she did. Peeta sighs and looks at me, knowing that he must really not want to say in front of me, but he nods slowly. "Well, she took the big knife thing to.. um cut my wrist and...eh upper part of my arms, and... um she.. would..eh tie me... and lash me...with the whip.. I don't know.. how many times really. When...eh she is angry... uh she would...um take the Bunsen burner and um... put them near my arm.. or back.. or even my chest... that's all.. really.." he replied, looking down time to time, but not looking at his mother, who stares at him, tears in her eyes.

I don't get this woman, I mean, she never really liked me and I don't think she liked anyone. Peeta used to say that, she hit him if she felt he did something wrong or didn't act mannerly. Not only him, but his brothers too. That's why they left, only Peeta stayed to look after his father. He was sick at the time, during my accident and mostly stayed at the same hospital as I did, but he was released before I was. The judge, just wrote some notes and nodded. Then one of the lawyers approached Peeta and started making some pointer to which he nodded.

"So why didn't you tell the cops or even your father?" she asked Peeta. He just sighed before answering.

"Well, my dad is a busy man and he needs to take care of the company, and I couldn't tell the police because she killed someone very precious to me... and I didn't want that, so I let it happen," Peeta replied, looking at me. My eyes widen, she would have hired someone to kill me, if he told someone. He protected me, even when I couldn't even remember his fucking name. Tears fall down my cheek and nod, then look down.

"And who was this person?" the lawyer asked, even though everyone in Panem knew who he was talking about.

"Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend, my friend, my love" Peeta replies, annoyed. The judge tells him he can take his seat, and he rushes towards me. I instantly take his hand and hold it tight in my grasp. He gently wipes away my tears and squeezes my hand, as I lay my head on his shoulder. The hearing goes for another half an hour or so, before they declare, Mrs. Mellark guilty and the verdict given to Mrs. Mellark was a life imprisonment with no visitation hours. We all exited and Peeta and I went back to the shed in the valley, embraced in each others hug, whispers of I love yous and moans of the love we made.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, even though the grammar is horrible and it's badly written, like I said if you want an epilogue please tell me. If you don't tell me, there won't be an epilogue and this will be the end of the story. Thank you for the reviews and the support. Make sure to read my other story called "Here for you"**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because you guys actually asked me to write an epilogue (which is shocking to me) here I am, writing! Before I start this, I want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed it and followed it! It means a lot to me as this was the very first time since a year, I have written a fan fiction! Thank you for such a great response and everything really! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Epilogue: Third Person's POV**

It was mid-autumn, that indicated 10 years ago, Peeta was free from his abusive mother. He sits in the grass, near that very shed, in the valley, his wife, Katniss, in his arms. He watches his little girl run around the valley, a flower in her hand, a huge grin on her face. Everything went great for the couple, even though few obstacle tried to disrupted the happiness in their life.

The first obstacle was the media, trying to invade their private life, after the court had ended. It nearly drove their relationship to an end, due to Peeta, starting to get nightmare and Katniss, not able to bear the flash and the constant pursue of the camera. Mr. Mellark, almost sued every media in the country, just to get them stop ruining his son's life. It somewhat worked. Even today, some media come to see if the couple are still together. It still irritates them.

It was difficult at first, when Peeta inherited the company. He didn't understand a few things and things where starting to go downfall, but luckily, his brother Rye, helped him and soon they became business partners. The company's profit is sky high and is known world wide, for the quality of the bread and the cafe that is set up in over 100 countries!

When Katniss found out she was pregnant, they ran into a lot of problems, because she wasn't ready and Peeta was too busy. When he found out, they had a huge argument over it, and Peeta decided that if Katniss doesn't want the baby, neither does he. But, Katniss kept it, only on one condition. Peeta has to be at home every weekend after the baby is born and he can't go to work, if it's not important. Prim was born, on the 24 of July. Katniss named it after her sister, who died in a car accident.

Life was good for the Mellarks, as they continue to sit in the valley and watch their child play. Katniss is expecting another child, and Peeta couldn't be happier about it.

~The End~

**A/N: Thank you once again for reading this fan fiction! Sorry it's so short but this is it! Please make sure you read my Johale fan fic, "Here for you" and review it!. Thank you and goodbye to "The Forgotten" universe!**


End file.
